Another Kind Of Fury Meets Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye gets called to The Hub again. This time she meets someone else and still drives Fury nuts. Apparently, the 4th in my Skye Meets Fury series.


**Hey**,... How about some Skye and Fury fun next?

Thank you everyone that has been giving me encouraging reviews, inspirational ideas and loads of support for my ffs. HUgs for **PhoenixAngel47, ShellEEE, DarkDivine131, MythStar Black Dragon, Starlight Angel 12, CaskettOlicityJeca, SveaR, Salkri Kachemench, nathy faithy, AliceMcNerney, Hofherrp, OkieDokieLoki, missjulseyb, Every Fandom's Little Bitch, aussieKayz, cherry girl xxx, eddymyla, viv enzed, ILiveFearliss, ButterBeerHoldTheButter77, MYWINTERFIREFLY74, Prawn Crackers, Phphais, Tigerlil Jill, weasleylover10, KahlanDanvers1988, OEAvery, shhh i is a secret, dragonball256, TexannaRose, charlotte, Guests and Everyone.**

I apologise if I missed anyone.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Skye gets called up to The Hub. Again.

Xox

"Is it my imagination or do you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you?"

Director Fury stood with his hands on his hips as he spewed his question at Skye.

"Well if you don't, then it must be other reason that I'm back here in less then two weeks."

"What other reason are you yakking about?"

"Are you sure you want me to say it in front of Commander Hill and my Supervising Officer?" Skye tilted her head towards the two Agents behind her.

"I'm sure they are just as curious to know as I am," Fury leaned forward to intimidate the little Hacker.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Damn it! Just spit it out!" When Skye just stood there with her cheeks puffed, The Director leaned closer, "What? You need a freaking drumroll?"

"I'm back here because you have finally agreed to take up on my offer to create you a profile page for that on-line dating service that I told you about."

A choke cough emitted from Hill and a groaned came from Ward followed by a low and long warning of "Rookie". Skye only winked at Ward when she heard him growling her name.

"Out!" Fury yelled.

"But I thought you put me in here to hack something for you?" Skye said as she pointed to the laptop at the end of the long conference table.

"Who said anything about hacking? All I wanted was to see how far you can go into the different levels of S.H.I.E.L.D classified files before you are detected. I want to know how safe is our security is against people like you!"

"Sounds like hacking to me," Skye whispered to Hill who was on her right.

"Just get to work, Girl," Fury directed her as he signaled for the two Agents to follow him.

"One question!"

"What now?" The Director sighed.

"Are you sure that I'm here not because you missed me? Because you getting me to hack into the various levels is like child's play. Seems like you are running out of excuse to get me here which means, you do miss me! Ok. One blink, means no."

"Are you done?"

"Just one more tiny question."

"What?"

"Are we having pizza today?"

xox

"Agent Ward, how would you describe Skye?"

"In a word? I don't think that's possible, Sir. Actually, it's either no word or too many to go on with."

"You too, huh?"

Agent Ward was in Director Nick Fury's office. The Director was going over Skye's profile with the SO, which was highly unusual. Usually the assessment of a would-be Agent would fall on the Deputy DIrector's shoulder. But since Skye is an 0-8-4, Fury had taken matters concerning her into his own hands.

He has no idea what power she possesses, but it could lie in the fact that she has a calming effect on people. Coulson had informed him of the numerous missions whereby she was able to communicate and understand the subject better than anyone else. Fury could not deny that fact as he himself have been included under her so-called influence, spell or power.

No matter how much she aggravated him, which he suspected was done on purpose, which eventually lead him into his yelling episodes as she calls it, he still finds her actions has a calming and somewhat therapeutic effect on him. Even Hill has been arranging for the girl to come to The Hub for one assessment or another.

"It seems we all have the same idea or should I say, lack of it, when it comes to describing your Rookie." Fury murmured as he tapped his pen on the file.

"Will that be a problem with her becoming an Agent?"

"No," Fury shook his head before frowning. "No problem. Provided our people know which side she is on."

"If you are referring to the Raising Tide, Sir, I can vouch that Skye is over that."

"I'm not talking about her working with the enemy. I was referring to her running circles around our own people and driving all of us nuts." Fury exhaled. "How about her Weapon Skills?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"This gotta be interesting."

xox

"Skye?"

"Hey, Commander Hill," Skye waved at her as the Deputy Director opened the door to the huge Conference Room.

"How far did you get?"

"Level 9," Skye answered. "There seems to be something weird about Level 10."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's empty."

"Empty?"

"Yup. It's like an empty room waiting to be filled. I can't detect anything deleted or erased. Something is not right," Skye frown and started to work again. "Or maybe it's just a set up meant to confuse or distract - " Skye mumbled as her nimble fingers works furiously on the keyboard.

"BINGO!" Skye raised her arms up and tossed her head back shouting with joy at her break through. "Hahah! Just as I thought! It was a decoy Level! Oooohhh... Level 11. This is..."

"Skye, it's ok. You can stop what you are doing for now."

"But. This is just getting interesting!" She whined.

Hill just smiled and inwardly marveled at the younger woman's ability and also adorability. Hill had a sister like Skye, whom she missed very much. Maybe that was why she was attached to the Hacker because she reminded Hill of the sister that she had lost, due to cancer.

"I have someone here for you." Hill told her.

"The pizza delivery Agent!"

"No," Hill shook her head as she giggled. "But he'll be here soon."

"Yes!" Skye gave a thumbs up and smiled at the Commander who has been very kind to her. "Anything else you want me to do?"

"No."

"How about," Skye studied the beautiful lady standing at the door. "I know! Do you have a boyfriend? I'd be happy to run a background check on anyone that you have an eye for. What do you say?"

"Thank you Skye," Hill said kindly while holding back a smile. "But I have to decline."

"Decline? Are you a workaholic too, like someone we both know? Or," Skye's eyes lit up as she gasped. "Decline! Does that mean you already have someone? Is he an Agent too?"

"No, there is no one," Hill shook her head at the younger girl. "Ready to meet our guest?"

"Guest? Yeah right." Skye closed her laptop. "If you have an Agent to assess me on my Combat Skills, I have to decline. I've got a date and I don't want to get all untidy." Skye replied in her Southern drawl.

Hill giggled knowing that Skye was jesting.

"No." Hill motioned her hand to invite the person to step into the room. A bulky man with ruffled hair walked in. "Skye, I would like you to meet Dr Bruce Banner."

Skye's jaw dropped.

"Dr. Bruce. Banner. The Dr Banner? You mean - "

The man came forward, lay his laptop and bag on the table near Skye and reached out his hand.

"Skye, is it?" Dr Banner asked.

Skye nodded her head vigorously and accepted his hand for a handshake that she shook equally vigorous.

"Dr Banner, I'll inform Director Fury you are here," Hill told him and turned away. Just as she was about to shut the door, she heard the two talking. Or rather Skye's squealing and Dr Banners' easy tone.

"OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod!"

"Technically, Thor is the god. I'm just the green guy who is big enough to bash him."

xox

_Fury's Office..._

"Is she still doing that?" Fury narrowed his eye at Ward.

"Stop saying bang after pulling the trigger? Yes." Ward replied.

"How about the safety and magazine release issue?"

"She has aced the standard issue. But handed a new type or model, it'll take a few, several, many," Ward paused before adding, "loads of tries for her to get it right. She suggested that Agent Fitz designed one with each part coloured differently so that she can remember better."

Fury was about to comment on Skye's suggestion but was interrupted when Hill knocked and entered the office.

"Excuse me Sir. He is here." Hill announced and acknowledged Ward's greeting with nod.

"The man is early."

"I know. I have him waiting for you in the Conference Room."

"In the Conference Room?" Fury eyebrow quirked.

"Yes."

"Hill," Fury threw his pen down and rose from his chair. "Do you have any idea who is in that room?"

"Of course. Skye."

"And you left them alone?"

"Don't worry. I've introduced them to one another. After a few squeals and several OMGs-I-don't-believe-it from Skye, I don't see any problem leaving them together alone."

"Leaving them together? Alone? Really Hill?"

"With Skye's exceptional and recommendable People Skill, it shouldn't be an issue, Sir. I'm sure they'll have something to talk about."

"It's her exceptional talking skill that you should be worried about."

"Sir?"

"I don't believe that you've left Dr Bruce Banner aka The Hulk to be in the same room with that girl. You do know the implication of him being irritated or annoyed, right? Need I remind you that it's Mr Time Bomb and Miss Fire Cracker you've got in there together?"

"Oh!"

"Oh?" Fury stood as he signaled Ward to follow. "Is that all you can say, Hill?"

"I'm sure the Conference Room is still in one piece."

"Screw the Conference Room. That's not what I'm worried about!" Fury yelled as they hurried out of his office. "He better not slam dunk our Miss Chatterbox or I'll personally kick his green ass!"

Agents Hill and Ward shared an equally worried look.

xox

_Meantime in the Conference Room..._

"Whoa! Have you ever thought of getting Spandex?" Skye exclaimed.

A grunt came from beside her.

"Seriously. Look this stretch denim can only go so far. If it pops or rips more than it should during a battle, no offense to your, er, physique. But it wouldn't be cool for a Superhero's pants to pool around his ankles. The enemies will probably all die laughing. Not a bad combat strategy but it wouldn't look good for your reputation. It wouldn't be cool for a Superhero to make a splash on the front page due to a wardrobe malfunction, right?"

A twitch lifted the corner of Dr Banner's lips. Since he stepped into the room and was introduced to Skye, his usually gloomy mood was brighten up by her bubbly personality. She was genuinely nice and instead of asking the usual questions about his genetic mutation, she was more concerned for his wardrobe.

"Maybe we should introduce you to the FitzSimmons Collection." Skye's eyes lit up with excitement.

"FitzSimmons Collection?"

"Yup. See Fitz and Simmons are always making new stuff. They are really brilliant and geniuses at inventing, designing, producing awesome weapons and devices. I'm sure they'll get some of those unstable molecules tights material or whatever stretchy and tear resistant fabric and suit you up in no time. What do you think of something in deep purple?"

"I'm not wearing tights." The Doctor shook his head.

"Tights? No. I was thinking in line of something loose and casual, like you are wearing now. It's more practical and less showy. Between you and me, I always get the giggles when I see men in tights. Whenever my SO gets all - "

"SO?"

"Supervising Officer. I see you are not familiar with the military lingo either. Anyway, he is the robot that trains me - "

"You are train by a robot?"

"Not a real one. But he is such a doll, really. You should see him blink. If they ever make him into an action figure, he'll be a cross between Ken doll and GI Joe. Anyway, when my SO gets all grouchy and hard ass during training, I'll imagine him in tights. He usually gets totally frustrated and ends the training because he can't stop me from laughing."

"You give the man hell, don't you?"

"I try."

"He is that bad?"

"You kidding me?! He is the best SO there is! Wouldn't trade him for anyone else. He promised me that he wouldn't get me killed. But if looks could kill, I would have been dead many times over. That man's glare is absolutely lethal. But there are times that his brown orbs just turns me to a messy puddle. They are like rich chocolate syrup that melts on you and makes you all wishy-washy."

"I see why you wouldn't trade him." Dr Banner said when he observed Skye's far away smile.

"What?"

"You like him."

"Shhhh. He doesn't know. Besides, it's like a taboo to speak of that in this place. They a have a strict policy on fraternization. They adhered to all that protocol crap. With so many hot looking female Agents running around this joint, why do you think The Director is still single? Maybe that's the reason he is so cranky most of the time and yells a lot."

Dr Banner surprised himself by letting out a loud laugh. It has been a long time since anyone could amuse him like Skye was doing.

The door suddenly opened to reveal The Director flanked by his Deputy Director and Agent Ward. The three stood in a stance ready to rescue Skye in case the Doctor had turned into his alter ego. But they were surprised to see him laughing with the hacker.

"Hey! We are just talking about you!" Skye beamed at The Director.

"You both are laughing like a couple of hyenas and you dare say you were talking about me?"

Skye nodded her head vigorously with her grin far form vanishing.

"Do you happen to have a death wish or something?" Fury asked her calmly. Too calmly.

"Death wish? Me?" Skye pointed to herself. "Of course not! By the way, if you are planning to lecture me on the subject, save yourself the trouble. My efficient SO has already given me the earful on the topic the minute I woke up from my, er, recent slumber. He didn't stop until I pretended to sleep."

Skye told Fury before whispering to Dr Banner, "That's my SO on the Director's right. Remember what I said about if looks could kill?"

After a few moments studying Ward, Dr Banner replied to in a low voice, "Those are look of worry anger not rage anger. I should know because I'm always angry with the raging kind."

"What are you saying?"

"He cares for you."

Skye was taken aback at the Doctor's quick assessment of Ward's expression. Skye turned towards Ward and was surprised to see his expression. His eyes soften and his lips curled just a fraction at her before he hid his relief behind his usual stoic mask.

"Are you two done whispering?" Fury question dripped with sarcasm.

Skye took only a moment before replying with ease, "Yes. You may yell now, if you please, Sir."

Dr Bruce Banner chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yell at you?" Fury pointed his finger at Skye and yelled at her. "Why would I waste my breath doing that when you don't give a - "

They were all shocked when the chuckling Dr Banner suddenly was taking in deep breaths as he growled, "Do. Not. Yell. At. Skye."

"Oh no!" Hill gasped.

"Skye!" Ward called out to his Rookie in an urgent tone and made a move towards her. It only made Dr Banner growled at him.

"Banner calm down!" Fury yelled.

Skye who was beside Dr Banner saw first hand as his eyes changed colour and his muscles grew. His skin colour began to sound of his clothes starting to rip made Skye acted on impulse. Without any second thoughts, Skye reached out and touched his forearm which was rapidly growing. At the same time she stood on tiptoe and cupped his head which was shaking from the pain of his body expanding, to face her.

She gently called out his name as she caught his gaze. It wasn't totally focused on her but he seemed to register her voice amid his transformation.

"Dr Banner? Bruce? Hi, it's me. Skye." Skye spoke gently as she rubbed his arm. "Remember? Remember me? Skye?"

He wanted to turn away but Skye kept her hold on the side of his face and made him see her smile. "Remember?" she soothed as she nodded gently. It seemed to calm his down. But he suddenly grunted and turned towards Fury. Skye quickly squeezed his arm.

"Hey, it's ok. He is not going to harm me," Skye whispered gently as she pointed to The Director. "He just likes to yell. That's all. Trust me. He wouldn't harm me. None of them would. I'm safe."

The Doctor frowned and turned to look between Skye and Fury. Seeing the Director and the two Agents still on alert, Skye quickly added.

"Remember what we talked about? He yells because," Skye moved nearer and whispered in his ear of what they were talking about just before Fury entered the room earlier.

The Doctor grunted as a unholy grin spread on his face. Smiling Skye pulled him slowly to the nearest chair and gently pushed him onto it. She spoke to him gently and managed to totally calm him down. His body began to return back to it's normal size. Soon he was back to being the quiet and mild Dr Banner who she met a half an hour ago. Only with some rips on his shirt.

With a relieved grin, Skye clapped her hands and rubbed them together as she glanced around the room.

"So, where's the pizza?"

xox

Later, right after Ward, Skye and Dr Banner walked out of the door, Fury turned to his Commander.

"How far did she get into the system?"

"Level 11."

"Damn! That girl is good."

"I know. And did you see how she handled the Banner situation just how?"

"Yes. But if there is another invasion, there is no way I want that Girl to be anywhere near Bruce."

"But why?"

"You are asking me why?"

"Yes. Skye seems to be able to calm him down effectively. Wasn't that something?"

"Need I remind you Hill that during an invasion or crisis, we need Dr Banner for his strength and power. We need that man all powered up with anger!"

"Yes Sir. I get it, Sir."

"Yes Sir. Yes Sir." Fury imitated her. "What is it that you get?"

"In times of trouble, we want The Hulk not the Jolly Green Giant."

"Damn right!" Fury grumped his agreement before rolling his eye and added, "And God help us all if she ever meets Tony Stark."

**THE END**

I'm so sorry this took so long to be posted. I hope you like it.


End file.
